dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Mouth Energy Wave
There are several almost identical attacks used by different characters in the same way: by blasting a huge amount of energy from their mouth. It is a very swift technique and quite powerful with exploding and piercing properties depending on the way it is used. Mouth Energy Wave ]] piercing Goku with his Mouth Energy Wave]]]] Mouth Energy Wave (口から気功波) can be considered a generic term for any energy beam shot from the mouth. Piccolo uses this attack in the 23rd Tenka'ichi Budôkai after using Giant Form and again as a sudden attack to pierce a large hole through Goku's right shoulder; he also uses it in the Vegeta Saga to quickly detonate the final Saibaman (Bakuretsu Makoho). Dodoria uses it to try to kill [Bardock, but the Saiyan survived, albeit heavily injured, and to kill one namekian child in anime (in manga, Frieza's Death Beam did the deed). In Dragon Ball, Tambourine uses this technique to blow up Goku's Flying Nimbus. Character meaning * 口 (Kuchi) - Mouth * から (Kara) - From * 気 (Ki) - Spirit / Energy * 功 (Ko) - Skill * 波 (Ha) - Wave N'cha Cannon The N'cha cannon is Arale Norimaki's secret weapon. She inhales deeply and shouts out her signature greeting, "N'cha", and launches a powerful beam blast from her mouth. Though powerful, this is her most draining technique, and repeated usage (or when she is already low in batteries) can cause her to cease in function. Saiko no Kogeki ]] Saiko no Kogeki is the name usually given to this technique when it is used by Nappa, Super Buu or Gotenks. This beam explodes upon striking the target. Super Buu used this on Gotenks as a surprise attack and laughs at the result only for Gotenks to comically use the same move back at him. This is one of the most powerful attacks -- if not the most powerful -- available to Gotenks (he can do it only at Super Saiyan 3). He managed to injure Super Buu to some extent, but he was able to regenerate. Eraser Gun ]] One of Recoome's attacks is Recoome Eraser Gun that looks the same as any other energy wave from mouth. As its name implies, it can erase anything in its path, and it can even harm its own user if his mouth is closed during the attack, as it did when Krillin kicked Recoome to save Vegeta, ending the attack and destroying most Recoome's teeth. The blast is powerful enough to warp parts of a planet's terrain (as it did to Planet Namek). Great Ape ]] As seen on several occasions and in many flashbacks, Saiyan's in 'Great Ape and Golden Great Ape forms can use Mouth Energy Waves of enormously devastating power. These potent blasts are immensely powerful to the point of resulting in explosions, causing great destruction. Video games In the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai game series the technique is called the Victory Cannon. In Budokai Tenkaichi series, some giants and Great Ape's can fire Ki Blasts from their mouths as a basic Ki attack (in the form of a Smash Blast). Chou Makouhou In the Budokai Tenkaichi game series, there are three basic variations of this technique: ;Chou Makouhou :The generic name for the Mouth Ki Wave in the games. It is a common Blast 2 (Super Move) and functions like a Kamehameha (from the mouth), firing in a straight line. It can also clash with other similar Blast 2's. ;Chou Makouhou Barrage :A rapid fire version of Chou Makouhou. The mouth blast equivalent of Full Power Energy Barrage Wave. ;Chou Makousen :A mouth blast that sweeps from left to right are being fired. Used only by Great Ape characters & Hirudegarn. *'Note:' These techniques are often used by Great Ape & other giants. Fighter-specific There are also several character specific Mouth Blast techniques. They are listed here: ;Giga Meteor Storm :Great Ape Bardock's ultimate move. Similar to the a generic Chou Makouhou Barrage, but more powerful. ;Kapa (Break Cannon) :Elite Saiyan Nappa's ultimate move. Similar to Chou Makouhou. ;Recoome Eraser Gun :Recoome's signature move. ;Darkness Blaster :Giant Form Lord Slug's ultimate technique. A devastating mouth blast technique, similar to Kuchikarakikouha (Chou Makouhou). ;Planet Geyser :Dr. Wheelo's ultimate technique. ;Bakuretsu Mahoko :(Early) Piccolo's rushing Blast 2 attack that ends with a mouth blast. Is the same move used by Piccolo (in the manga & anime) to defeat the last Saibaman (though it is slightly altered to better fit the game). Other users Buu was also able to use this attack - it has not been named, and it cannot be assumed which one is it (because Buu got both Saiko no Kogeki by absorbing Gotenks and Kuchikarakikouha by absorbing Piccolo). Though it may not have come from either since he used the attack on Gotenks before he absorbed him. In the movies, Lord Slug and Janemba also use this kind of attack. Users *Great Ape - (Chou Makouhou, Chou Makouhou Barrage, and/or Chou Makousen; most Great Apes can perform at least one of these) *King Piccolo - (Kuchikarakikouha) *Piccolo - (Kuchikarakikouha / Bakuretsu Makoho - an attack where Piccolo grabs the opponent's arm and hits them with a gut-punch, followed by him flinging the "stunned opponent" through the air and following through with a Kuchikarakikouha at the still airborne opponent, from a standing position) *Tambourine - (Kuchikarakikouha) *Bardock - (Giga Meteor Storm) *Nappa - (Kapa or Break Cannon / Chou Makouhou as a Great Ape) *Dr. Wheelo - (Planet Geyser) *''Giant'' Lord Slug - (Darkness Blaster in Giant Form; is Slug's version of Kuchikarakikouha) *Dodoria - (Kuchikarakikouha) *Recoome - (Recoome Eraser Gun) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) - (Victory Cannon) *Super Buu - (Saiko no Kogeki / Victory Cannon after absorbing Gotenks/ Kuchikarakikouha & possibly Bakuretsu Makoho after absorbing Piccolo) *Janemba - (Chou Makouhou) *Hirudegarn - (Chou Makousen) Category:Techniques